Star
by the-pity-scene
Summary: Troypay Oneshot; Forever is ours again.


_Said that you'll open your eyes and see I've found you  
__If you give me a reason I never would've let you go._

25 year old Troy Bolton stood in the middle of his Central Park West side condo and scratched the back of his neck, he looked around the environment around him, everything had to be perfect. She deserves nothing but perfection. He approached a bunch of lilies that were scattered on the coffee table, slightly changing the angle of them, then changing it back. He had never felt so nervous, he was always a confident man, even when he was younger. But today was different, because this is for Sharpay Evans.

He sighed heavily looking at the clock on the wall, it was ten minutes till 7pm, and Sharpay was going to be home soon. His girlfriend always worked late, even though she was the boss of the boutique downtown. She worked so hard to achieve her dream, sure she wanted to be an actress growing up, but she knew it wasn't going to be feasible. She wanted to be with Troy, and being an actress will mean having to be away from him. He knew she gave up her dream to be with him, and everytime he would ask her if she regretted it. She would tell him that she is currently living her dream.

It was hard at first, they both finished university and decided to live together in New York City without any help from their parents, as much as Sharpay's dad wanted to help. They could barely afford rent as she was working as some wedding planner's assistant and he was an intern at ESPN. But then things got better, Troy got promoted quickly and became a co-anchor for the late night sports news on ESPN whilst she decided to start her own business as a wedding planner. Her business grew at a ridiculous rate and before she knew it, she was planning wedding for celebrities and famous families.

His phone began to vibrate on the coffee table, shocking Troy out of his thoughts. He smiled when he saw her picture appeared on the caller ID and pressed the screen to accept the call.

"Hey Troysie, I am just leaving the boutique." He hated her for calling him that name, but it was her thing, and it has stuck around since the age of six. "I missed you today…"

He smiled just hearing her sweet voice, "I missed you too."

"Good! Because I read this article in Cosmo today and I really want to try it out." He could already imagine her smirking as she walked down Fifth Avenue towards their condo.

"Oh really?" His girlfriend was feisty, and he loved it. "I was thinking we could head out for dinner."

"Oh Troysie, does food really come before your beautiful girlfriend?"

"No, but I am a hungry man. We will talk when we get home."

She gave a fake gasp, "Are you hiding a girl in our home Bolton?"

"No, I just want to get ready before you come home." Troy chuckled, she was such a drama queen sometimes.

"Mmm, you know I wouldn't mind if you are butt naked right? I think I prefer it." Sharpay chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you more, I will see you in a few minutes."

"Toodles." She giggled and hung up.

Troy smiled at his IPhone, the picture of him and his girlfriend lit up. He put the phone down on the table and examined the room once again, he looked over to the shelf and reshuffled some of the photo frames. He paused when he came across a picture from Sharpay's sixth birthday.

_If I were to leave, if I were to always stay around you  
__I'll catch you, I'll catch you when you fall._

Sharpay was a dramatic little girl, and some things never change. Their parents were best friends from college and naturally, Troy and Sharpay hung out since they were babies. Every family gathering, one of their mums will talk out how they were even friends back before they were born.

At the age of six, Troy was a shy little boy. Everytime he had a play date with Sharpay, she would control everything they did. From what they ate, what they played, what he should dressed like. Again some things never change, Sharpay still do that to him now.

On Sharpay's sixth birthday, she was wearing a sparkly pink princess dress with a crown on her head, she was so happy about the dress and was even more ecstatic about the compliments that came her way. The Evans family were one of the richest family around and had the biggest playground in their backyard, Troy would play on it everytime they were on the Evans estate and would never want to go home.

He recalled playing on it with Sharpay on her birthday and he laughed at Sharpay because she wasn't tall enough to push herself off the ground yet. Sharpay being Sharpay, cried and ran to her daddy and Troy got a stern telling off from his mother. The only way Sharpay would forgive Troy was if he shared his cake with her later, thinking about it, Sharpay was probably just using him for more cake.

_If I could just stay a moment in your light,  
__I'm never afraid if I'm within your sight._

Troy chuckled at the memory, his girlfriend was so dramatic even at a young age, but it was just another part of her that he loves. placed the glass frame carefully back onto the shelf and he admired at all the others. Pictures from their birthdays, high school, prom, college graduation, they have been through it all together.

His eyes settled on their High School prom photo, Sharpay was dressed in a floor length light lavender coloured halter v-necked dress, leaving little to the imagination. The dress had beaded embellishment mainly above her waist, what was Sharpay Evans without a bit of sparkles?

Troy and Sharpay's friendship turned sour in High School, mostly because they hung out in different circles. He was a jock, captain of the basketball team whilst she was interested in the arts. There were no doubt every guy wanted to be with Sharpay and every girl wanted to be Sharpay. She went through boyfriends like her clothes, and even though she said she isn't hurt when they break up, he knew it was just a mask. He would go over to the Evans estate with her favourite Ben & Jerry's ice cream to comfort her. He knew that she was still his best friend.

But then, Troy started to see her differently. It wasn't until senior year when he knew he liked her. He tried to tell himself that they were best friends, and he only felt this way because he cared for her. But then, why did he get jealous when she is with her boyfriends or when she talks about them. Troy wanted to tell her but Sharpay started to get serious with a guy from the football team and he never had the chance.

Around March time, the two broke up and Troy knew it was his chance. He knew Sharpay was devastated because he was supposed to be her date for prom, he did what he usually do to comfort her. Troy showed up at her house, with ice cream, and told her every man would want to take her to prom. He remembered how she was throwing her many pillows around the room and even broke her favourite jewellery box.

Troy told her that night about how he felt, he was scared at first, because he didn't know how she felt. Their relationship was strange, sometimes they act like they hate each other, sometimes they act like they are a couple just by the way Sharpay would lean on Troy, the way he held her when they hugged and he would kiss the top of her head. But then he found out Sharpay felt the same way about him, and like him, she tried to deny that it was just their friendship. He kissed her that night and asked her to go to prom with him, which she of course agreed to.

They dated in secret for a few weeks or it would cause a huge storm in school, and not to mention how excited their mums will be. But that didn't last long when Troy's mum caught them kissing in the living room after coming home early from work one day. She wasn't angry, she was so happy she ran to hug Sharpay and rang up Sharpay's mom straight away.

_So don't you wait, hearts will come,  
__And always we'll run._

A loud annoying doorbell interrupted Troy, he walked over to the front door, confused as to who it can be. He slowly opened the door, a bit frustrated as to who might be ruining his plans. His frown faded when he saw her standing there, dressed in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. He didn't see her this morning as she left for work early, but hey she looked good in anything even if it was just his old t-shirt.

"I forgot my keys but the doorman let me into the building." Sharpay smiled at him, dropping her new designer hangbag on the floor and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. He kissed her softly as he held the small blonde taking in her scent. She always smell so nice, must be all the products that dominate 95% of their bathroom. "I had such a stressful day Troysie! You wouldn't believe it, one of my clients wants to change the colour scheme! Do you know how big of a deal that is? Eugh why can't people just make up their mind."

Troy smiled at her, he loved hearing her rant about work. She was always so dramatic in anything she says. Then she would usually hit him because he doesn't understand how stressed she is and that he is laughing at her pain.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and leant in for another kiss, "But I did have time to read Cosmo!" She raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't believe what's in this month's issue." She walked to the kitchen without looking into the living room, "It was like ten ways to spice up your sex life, I thought we have pretty hot sex anyway but we could always give it a try. I am sure you wouldn't mind Mr Bolton." Sharpay smirked at him, placing one hand on his chest.

"Sharpay…" He was starting to get nervous, when Sharpay walked past the living room, his heart nearly fell out.

"What's wrong Troy? You are sweating." Sharpay placed her hand on his red cheeks. "Are you ill baby?"

"Oh god I didn't think this through."

"Think what through?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow, "Troy is there something you want to tell me?" Sharpay went to the fridge to get a bottle of water out for Troy, which he took immediately.

"I-I-I-Oh god. I can't do this." Sharpay rolled her eyes and hit Troy with a rolled up magazine. She was never patient.

"Troy!"

"Living room!" He called out, "There's something in the living room for you!" He took a deep breath as Sharpay walked past him into the living room.

_Time will change, us and all,  
__Forever is ours again._

Sharpay made her way to the living room and stopped at the door when she saw what has happened. Tears began to flood from her eyes and she turned around to face him, "Troy!"

He suddenly felt calmer after seeing her reaction and walked towards her, took her hand and led her into the living room. He sat her down on the couch and smiled at her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you Sharpay."

Sharpay pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, "What is all this?"

"Well lilies are your favourite, and you like to smell nice so that explains the candles…" He smirked.

"No silly, why did you do this?" Sharpay knew were this was going, they had talked about getting married for a few months now, and to be honest, they were sick of their family asking when they would see their first grandchild.

"I-well… I didn't know what to do so I thought I should do it in the comfort of our own home, did it surprise you?"

"Do what?" Sharpay played innocent, but she knew Troy too well to see where he was going.

He smiled at her, and took a box out from under the lilies. He was surprised she didn't see it, "This."

_You know I'll stay by you,  
__I'll stay by you forever._

Troy knelt down on one knee and opened the Harry Winston black box, the large sparkly diamond caught Sharpay's eyes straight away, and her eyes filed with tears.

"Sharpay, I have known you since forever. Well you know what our parents say, we have known each other before we were born." He chuckled, "You are my best friend, my girlfriend, my lover, my soulmate and I just want to ask one more thing from you. You are everything to me, from the moment you agreed to go to prom with me, I knew you were the one. I am so lucky to know you Shar, all my friends tell me I am lucky because you are so hot and beautiful but that's not even half of it. I am lucky to be in love with my best friend." He paused and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes, "Shar, you are the best person I know, you are loving, kind, and yes you are a little dramatic. You tell yourself that you are not perfect but every little imperfection only makes you, you. I love everything about you. So Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?"

Sharpay choked back on her tears and nodded, "Yes!" Troy lifted himself to kiss her and pulled away to put the ring on her finger. "I love you so much. You make me a better man."

Sharpay pulled herself into his arms and couldn't stop herself from crying, her friends told her how special a proposal is but she never fully believed them until now. She knew her and Troy were meant to be and they were going to get married sooner or later, but being asked is a different story.

"I love you more, Troy Bolton." She kissed him lightly and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the embrace. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

After a while of hugging and kissing, Sharpay pulled herself away from his arms, smiling at him. "Are you still going to take me to dinner? Or was that just an excuse?"

Troy chuckled, "I thought you wanted to try your Cosmo thing."

"Oh Troysie you will be getting plenty of that tonight." She smirked and stood up, "But you have to take me out for dinner first, I am not falling into bed with you just because you proposed to me." She stuck her tongue out at Troy before leaving for their room to get ready.

Troy rolled his eyes and smiled to himself when the realisation finally hit him, he is engaged to Sharpay Evans.

_If I could just stay a moment in your light,  
__I'm never afraid if I'm within your sight._

"Noah William Bolton, do not run away from me." Troy sighed heavily as he chased his young son around his nursery, the two and a half year old had so much energy in him.

"No daddy!"

"Noah, you have to. You know mommy likes you in blue."

"Me no want to go, Noah wants to play!" Noah Bolton frowned and crossed his arms, he was the spitting image of Troy, from his shaggy brown hair to his bright blue eyes. However, his personality is no doubt from Sharpay.

"Noah, mommy will be angry if you are late to see her. Do you want mommy to be sad?"

"Mama no sad." Noah frowned and stood still, he hated seeing his mommy angry or sad.

"Then get dressed, how about you be a good boy and I will give you a cookie afterwards?" Troy bent down to his young son and picked him up from the floor, tickling his sides.

"A cookie?!" His eyes widened and nodded in excitement. "Noah get dressed."

"But you can't tell mommy…" He smiled, "You know what mommy is like…"

"What can't you tell me Troy Bolton?" Troy closed his eyes and sighed, of course Sharpay was here, she knows everything. He turned around to her and gave her a cheeky smile, "It's between Noah and I."

"Oh please, you know our son adores me." Sharpay rolled her eyes and picked up Noah from his arms, who happily rested his head on her shoulder. "Noah, what did daddy say?"

"Daddy said Noah can has a cookie if I dressed!" Troy shook his head, tickling Noah making him laugh.

"I thought it was between you and me buddy."

"Noah loves mommy." Noah wrapped his small arms around Sharpay's neck, he was such a mommy's boy.

"Of course he does." Sharpay placed a loving kiss on the top of his head. "I will dress him Troy, you go and get ready."

Troy looked down his body and saw that he was still in his basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "Thank you baby." He kissed Sharpay quickly and went towards their room to get ready.

Troy and Sharpay moved to a bigger apartment when they found out she was pregnant, they knew they needed more space for their growing family. Troy loved it here, he was still in the heart of New York City, close to ESPN so he doesn't have to go far to film his weekly sports show which focused on big events and news from the week, with Troy putting a funny twist to things. Troy also got to interview the biggest sport stars, this was definitely his dream job.

One of the biggest advantage was he only had to work twice a week, one day for writing and table reading, the other for the live show. This left a lot of time for him to spend time with his family, Sharpay worked during the day, meaning he could take care of Noah. Sharpay would still take him to work with her, Troy knew it was so she could show Noah off to the world.

Sharpay's business couldn't get any bigger, she didn't even have to work much herself anymore since SE Events had become a huge brand in the industry. Sharpay only planned the biggest events and weddings of the year, although she would still go to the shop a lot, she loves working.

He took a shirt and some smart jeans out of the walk in closet and placed them on the bed, which was when he noticed an opened magazine on Sharpay's bedside table. Being the noisy person he is, he quickly glanced into it, seeing that it was something about pregnancy eating plans, his eyes widened. Why was she reading that? Is Sharpay pregnant?!

"Sharpay!" He yelled.

"What is it Troy! I am in the middle of dressing Noah!"

"It's important!"

"Troy Bolton, I swear I am going to hurt you one day." He heard Sharpay's footsteps come across the hallway, "What is it?"

"What is this?" He held up the magazine and a smirk came across her face. "Why are you smirking?"

"Noah why don't you go and play with your toys for a little bit." Noah nodded, not even slightly concerned about what is happening with his parents. He ran as fast as his little feet can towards his playroom.

"So what is this?"

"That Troy Bolton is Cosmo. I thought you would be familiar with that." Sharpay winked and took the magazine off him.

"I know it's Cosmo but… the page." He paused, "Are you pranking me or something?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" She wrapped her arms around her husband of three and a half years.

"It's about-" He looked at her, narrowing his eyes, he knew Sharpay was always up with her tricks, "Did you mean for me to find this?"

"Do you think I would leave a magazine open?" She asked, "Am I really that person Troy?" Sharpay was the neatest person Troy knew, everything had to be spotless and perfect.

"So it's true? You are pregnant?" He couldn't contain his excitement, they have never talked about having another child after Noah but both of them knew that they wanted more than one child.

Sharpay nodded and tears filled her eyes, "I'm pregnant!" Troy's lips came crashing onto hers and they were caught in a heated kiss, Sharpay pulled away and smiled at him, "I didn't know how to tell you, so I was reading this forum the other day and I thought it was the best idea ever. I knew you'd freak."

"You are evil Sharpay…" Troy smiled at her, kissing her again. "But this is great news, we are going to have another baby! Have you had an appointment yet? When did you find out? Are you ok?"

Sharpay giggled and rested her hand on his cheek, "You are turning into crazy husband mode again Troy. I found out about two weeks ago, I have an appointment in a few days, will you come?"

"Of course I will! And I am only turning into crazy husband mode because I love my wife and wants to now she's ok."

Sharpay smiled, "I love you Troysie." She paused, "Now how are we going to tell Noah?"

"Well I know one thing, you can't keep a magazine open."

"Especially Cosmo." Sharpay smirked, "You know this is a special edition?"

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah they have all things pregnancy, from diets, to exercises and sex positions…"

Troy grinned, "I like the last part."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, pushing him off her. "Get ready Bolton, we are going to be late for lunch with your mother." Sharpay blew him a kiss goodbye before leaving the bedroom, Troy couldn't take the smile off his face. He remembered how they found out Sharpay was pregnant with Noah and how happy he was. Sure Sharpay's pregnancy wasn't easy and her moods were everywhere, she would yell at him about something and then start crying about nothing. But Troy didn't mind one bit, he knew how difficult and uncomfortable it was for her to be carrying his child.

When he saw Sharpay held their brand new baby boy in her arms, he knew everything they went through, including the nearly twenty hours in labour with a lot of screaming and swearing were worth it. He couldn't wait to have another child with Sharpay, sure he would have to deal with all her mood swings again, but everything was worth it because he was married to Sharpay Evans, and he wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

_There are the days I'll carry on with my life,  
__Can I just stand here in your arms for now?  
__Forever is ours again._


End file.
